Shark Out of Water
by Katiechu
Summary: Edd catches Kevin alone in the locker room after practice. Can the small ginger escape the ill intent of the other teen? Rev!KevxRev!Edd. KevEDD. One Shot. M FOR A REASON.


**This is Reverse Kevin and Edd, characters own by Asphyxion. RATED M FOR A REASON BOY X BOY.**

**No Beta used! I wrote this in like an hour, in a few days I'll comb through it and nip pick the mistakes I might have made. **

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"E-Edd, I'm not so sure this is the right place." The ginger stammered as he took shaky steps backwards. A thud sounded as his back met the paint chipped surface of the gym lockers, chills ran up his spine at his entrapment. The taller teen closed the space between them completely, placing his elbows on either side of the smaller boys head. Kevin gulped heavily as Edd wedged one of his long limbs between his own, forcing them apart. A small smirk tugged at the raven haired teens lips as Kevin shut his eyes tightly, a red tint grew deeper on his face making his freckles more prominent.<p>

The ginger had come to the lockers rooms in search on his Algebra textbook, having found it missing after Trivia club. Unfortunately he had gone into the locker room to look for it just as a certain swimmer was finishing his evening laps, successfully throwing himself into a small tank with a hungry shark.

"It's hardly ever an appropriate time if we follow your standards." The raven haired boy replied in a soft mew. Edd ran one hand on Kevin's inner thigh while the other took to pulling the red face of the shorter teen upwards. Kevin gave a heavy sigh as he gave into the lanky boy and relaxed his weight against the cool metal, his body sagging onto the support the other boy was providing.

"Surrendering already are we?" The taller teen teased as he held him against the lockers. Warm lips descended onto Kevin, drawing a light gasp from him. The water that still sat on Edd's pale skin began to seep into Kevin's vest as his tongue slipped out to caress the shorter teens, a soft bite to the gingers lower lip made him to arch his back against his assailant.

The smaller boys moans fell from his lips and into the taller teens mouth, his clothes growing damper with each second their chests remained pressed together. His cheeks flushed as he opened his eyes and attempted to use his peripherals to scan the locker room, assuring himself of their solitude.

"I was about to take a shower, would you care to join me?" The swimmer asked, sounded more demanding than questioning. Edd took a step back from the shorter teen and gave a beckoning tug to the soggy fabric of his vest.

"Do I really have a choice?" The shorter rasped out as he tried to pull the hold on his clothes from the taller teen. An annoyed crossed over his face as his thoughts cleared "And what if we get caught? I guess both of us should just get expelled then."

"I would be so sure as to make the assumption that most of the students have already gone home, those that haven't have no need of the locker room." Edd replied as his pulls became more forceful "There's a private stall I'm always quite lonely in, it would be nice if you would accompany me." The swimmer teased as he pulled the teen along.

"I still don't-"

"For me, Pumpkin?" The lanky teen interrupted, letting his hold on Kevin's clothes go slack in his hands. The gingers face flushed as his eyes traced down Edd's slim form. The athlete only wore a tight jet black pair of swimming briefs and a deep red swim cap, his muscles were slick with pool water and he smelled reminiscently of chlorine. Finals had been the previous week so Kevin would admit he hadn't gotten to spend time recently with the raven haired teen, both of them busy with studying and club activity. The bulge in his pants tightened to remind him of its presence, his body begging to be touched after a week of negligence.

Kevin let out a shaky sigh as he relieved his dead weight, allowing the other teen to lead him by his collar towards the shower stalls. After what felt like being dragged for minutes, which he knew in reality had been just mere seconds, the thin boy found himself looking at the tile covered floors of the shower section. The taller teen pulled Kevin in a few feet before he released his hold on him.

"Strip." Edd commanded as he crossed his arms and leaned against the steel of the stall doors, a small smirk set on his face as he waited for the other teens cooperation.

Kevin made a few unintelligible noises as he face grew a deep shade of scarlet. His mind tried desperately to grasp at words and drag them into sentences as the other teen stared him down. A shaky hand rose to push his glasses up to stall for time, afterwards he took to straitening his baseball cap as he still was stuck for words. Never had Edd commanded him to initiate anything, the taller teen had always been the one to undress him.

"I'm not asking you to talk Kevin, just to remove your clothing." Edd said after he had his fill of drawing embarrassment from the boy "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He added as he smirk grew large enough to expose the gap in his front teeth.

Kevin wished desperately that he could shoot back a witty remark, but he couldn't gather one together as he mind tripped over his thoughts. Instead, he filled his cheeks with air and pursed his lips to portray his dissatisfaction, his scarlet glaze growing deeper.

The ginger was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders and pushed back onto the stall door behind him, an eager pair of lips crashed into his as chlorine filled his nostrils. His messenger bag fell to the floor as the grip on him tightened.

A light whimper escaped the thin boys lips as he was hoisted against the steel of the stall door, a muscular leg sliding itself between his own as a cold hand took refuge on his waist. Kevin felt desire stir within him as it spread through his body like fire, he wrapped his legs around the other teens waist as Edd's other hand snaked higher on his chest to trace his nipple with an icy fingertip through his clothing.

Suddenly, the heat was gone. Kevin panted as he was set down against the door, his legs shook under him and his mind was still stuck in the moment he was just in. His mouth hung slightly agape as he looked at the other teen with heated confusion.

"I believe you were going to strip?" The taller teen inquired as he crossed his arms in wait. The swimmer was now sporting a bulge similar to Kevin's making his swim gear cling tighter to his waist. The ginger swallowed as he eyed over the other boy, desire rolling over his body. The green eyed boy wanted nothing more than be to ravished by the other boy, to have his wants fulfilled by the muscular body of the swimmer.

The ginger panted lightly as he leaned against the stall door behind him. His body shook as he went over his options, a look of annoyance growing deeper on the taller teens face with each second. Finally, after some egging on done by the thoughts of his crotch, he decided he could muddle through removing his clothes if it meant not having to go home in his flustered state.

Kevin started uneasily with his baseball cap, removing it gingerly he set it down on a bench. With shaky hands the ginger began to fumble with his bow tie, his green eyes sat locked on Edd's cyan ones. After getting the red fabric to come undone the vest he wore followed, he pulled it quickly over his head and he dropped it to the floor, trying to get through it as fast as possible. Edd resisted the urge to fold the discarded clothing and jump the smaller teen prematurely.

The ginger was finding it harder to not think about the situation as his hands started on his white button up , slowly moving from button to button his knees grew weaker under him. The ginger let out a shaky sigh as he finally undid the last button, his hands coming up to pull the thin fabric from his lithe shoulders.

Edd suddenly stepped towards Kevin, his resolve snapping. Slim hands reached out to grab and toss the shirt from the smaller boys shoulders, leaving it crumpled on the floor next to his vest. The taller teen leaned down to ravish the teens small form with kisses, a few bites and licks began to accompany as Kevin felt his pants get tighter with each one, his breath hitched as his nipples were licked and bit by a tentative mouth. Edd's wandering hand reached down to grab at the gingers member, long fingers caressing it through the fabric of his pants as Kevin threw his head back in silent pleasure.

The raven haired boy grabbed the ginger by his waist and turned him, slamming his small body against the stall door. An expert hand reached around to unbutton the shaking boys pants and pull them down, revealing Kevin's white undergarments. Edd began to stroke the gingers inner thighs as his other hand took to tracing over the small boys sides. Grabbing Kevin's red hair the tall boy pulled it back to gain better access to the smaller boys neck.

The ginger moaned loudly as Edd licked and sucked at his neck, each bite getting rougher and leaving behind darker and darker marks.

"Aren't you going to finish?" The raven haired teen asked as he again retreated back, panting heavily. Kevin's face shone with disbelief as he turned to face the taller teen.

"You fucking jerk..." Kevin breathed as his fingers traced the hem of his underwear. The ginger kicked off his shoes realizing he was still wearing them, taking the pants that had pooled at his feet with them.

"Come on now, I already provided assistance." Edd replied teasingly as he opened the stall door behind him, his erection tightly pressed against the fabric of his swimwear begging for a release. His blue eyes flicked back to turn on the shower before moving back to the nearly naked boy. Kevin had taken to staring at Edd with light malice, upset that he was being tortured in such a humiliating way in a semi-public place.

With a heavy sigh and a flushed face Kevin pulled his underwear down in a sloppy yank, his eyes remaining on the swimmer. Edd quickly closed the space between them and picked him up, the underwear that had sat on his ankles falling onto the ground. Kevin's green eyes opened to look at Edd as he was set in front of the stall with the running water. The taller teen ran a hand up his forehead to remove his swim cap, his sable hair pooling around his collarbones as his thin scar came into view.

Edd suddenly pushed back Kevin to get him into the stall, his hands jerking his shorts to the floor as he stepped out of them. His thoughts of how dirty a place the floor was to leave his gear overrode with his want from the ginger.

"W-wait my glasses." Kevin said reaching for to remove the spectacles.

"Leave them on." The swimmer replied as he pushed the thin boy back into the warm stream of water, looking away from the smaller boy to close the stall door.

"I can't do that! they'll get foggy- plus its bad for them!" Kevin argued as he again tried to reach up to remove his now fogged glasses.

"I'm bad for you." Edd shot back as he grabbed the naked teens wrist, pinning it behind him on the slippery stall wall. The raven haired boy used his other hand to grab roughly at Kevin's hips, causing the other teen to whimper.

"Turn around for me." The swimmer demanded, he released his hold on his wrists and turned the shorter teens hip with his hand. The ginger complied with no protest, his desire making him too eager to argue. Kevin turned so his back was facing Edd and placed both hands on the wall in front of him, unsure of how exactly this was going to work.

The pale teen traced Kevin's entrance with his finger tip as he kissed over his freckled skin, his erection leaking pre-cum onto the small of short teens back. Edd was calculating just how he was going to fuck the boy, their height difference proving to be a problem. He had somewhat of an idea, but he wasn't completely sure it would work. Figuring it was better than having to fuck him on the filthy floor, he decided to give it a try.

Edd traced a damp finger over Kevin's small entrance before thrusting it in, earning a gasp from the small boy. It had been a while since they had been together so the Swimmer knew the Trivia Club captain needed at least a little preparation. The ginger thrusted back onto Edd's finger as he moans lowly, one of his hands came to cover his mouth as a second finger joined.

The taller teen leaned further into Kevin as he fucked him with his fingers, making sure to stretch him thoroughly. He didn't have lube on hand so he knew he would very easily hurt the small boy without proper preparation. Edd leaned harder into the small boy, forcing his fingers deeper inside of him. The ginger put the side of his hand in his mouth to try to stifle his moans as the taller teens fingers stretched him.

The swimmer smirked as he curled his fingers to rub against the smaller teens sweet spot. Kevin moaned out loudly and removed his hands from his mouth, slamming it down on the wall in front of him as his sweet spot was hit over and over. A third finger joined and Kevin panted as they thrusted into him, his body aching for the real thing.

"I love you, Pumpkin." Edd breathed as removed his fingers from the smaller teen. He lifted the small teen higher on the wall, forcing him nearly on his tippy-toes. The Swimmer placed his leg out and sat Kevin atop it, leaning further into him. Grabbing the thin boys hips he lifted him up and re-positioned him over his waiting cock. Pushing down, Edd drew in a breath as he finally entered the shorter teen.

Kevin let out a sigh of exasperation as Edd was buried in him to the hilt in a second, his body becoming rigid at the feeling. He was certain that he had never taken him that deep, he could feel places inside of him tingle in the new found exploration. The taller teen gave a few shallow thrusts before he pulled the boy down onto him hard, a loud smacking sound echoed in the locker room. Kevin had his mouth slightly open in a silent scream, his eyes shut tight as he used his hands to balance himself against the wall. The thud of the warm water against his skin seemed distant as Edd started moving inside of him, quickly falling into a harsh rhythm.

The ginger put his hand back in his mouth to try to stifle his moans, causing his shoulder to fall forward and collide with the wall. The taller teen didn't notice as he continued to pound into the boy, hist thrusts becoming more erratic. Kevin's glasses threatened to fall off with each thrust, his green eyes glazed over as Edd grunted lightly behind him.

The swimmer set Kevin down lower to the floor so he could reach forward and grab the shorter teens length. Edd began to stroke the gingers member, trying to keep up with the rhythm he was pounding into the boy. The raven haired teen could feel his own release peaking up, his breath as uneven and labored as he tried to pull his partner to orgasm.

Kevin cried out as his seed coated Edd's hand, his own hands shot back to grab onto the taller teens hips as he rode out his pleasure. His body grew heavy as he finished, moving his hands back to support himself he no longer tried to contain his moans as Edd continued to fuck him. The taller teen moved to hold the ginger up higher against the wall, thrusting deeply into him he also reached his breaking point. Edd grunted loudly and Kevin felt his hot seed spill into him, his body grew limper with each pulse that filled him.

The raven haired boy pulled out of Kevin and let him sink to the floor. Edd panted heavily before he reluctantly joined the other teen on the floor of the stall, the thought of how dirty it must be again tugging at his fuzzy mind. The raven haired boy sighed he remembered that he had left his clothes in his bag in the locker, along with his soap. His sharp mind was always dulled the ginger was in front of him, the boy often caused him to lose all of his logical thinking; proving that hormones overrode logical reasoning . A shower had been the last thing on his mind when he spotted the boy in the locker room, a worried look on his freckled face. He had just wanted to kiss that look away.

"Come see me after practice more often?" Edd asked as he began to stand, his muscles straining from being over worked as he came up. He reached down to help Kevin onto his feet, the gingers knee buckled lightly as he allowed himself to lean against the wall for support.

"Maybe." Kevin panted out as he eyed the other teen. He pushed his fogged glasses up as he leaned more of his weight on the slick walls, his body threatening to fall again. He basked in the warm water of the shower as he exhaled.

"Baseball practice is usually over by now. I wonder where could be?" Edd said as bent down to plant a kiss on Kevin's lips, a noise a surprise still escaping. Pulling back, the taller teen removed Kevin's glasses and held them. Placing his forehead against Kevin's, his dark hair stuck to both sides of his face as he looked into the forest green depths of the shorter teens eyes.

"I love you too, dork." Kevin said as he laughed lightly, returning the favor from earlier. His boyfriend was a dork with a hard front, but God did he love him.


End file.
